Marv's Little Angel
by Gothmermaid1995
Summary: What if Marv found a little girl when he went to Kevin's farm? Now that Zaeda is in Marv's care both of their lives are about to change. (Based more on the movie than the comic.)
1. chapter 1

**(Author's Note: This is one if the vwry first stories I tried to publish on here. But I didn't quite know how to do it yet. So here's my second attempt. Enjoy!!)** **Marv's POV:**

Its been at least a week since I set out to find the bastard who murdered my Goldie.

All I can think about is getting my revenge, and killing that motherfucker.

Right now im on my way to one of the scariest places in the city.

It's dark and and stinks of death. This is a bad place this farm.. people have died here.. the wrong way.

I turn around to see a vicious, growling, snarling wolf! I tried to calm it dow But the fucker tried to attack me!

I knock it out with my fist right before it crys and hits the ground.

I lean down to inspect the mut, when all of sudden a small figure comes running to his aid.

My eyes widene in amazement when I see exactly what it was...or who it was.

A little girl! No older than four. She had curly black hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. Tan skin, brown eyes and she was wearing a long sleeve black shirt and worn wripped jeans. By god she was tiny thing! And super skinny at that.

"Mickey!! My poor puppy" she said with sadness in her voice.

Its amazing how a little girl like her wasn't afraid of the damn thing.

She looks at me with sad brown eyes and I do my best to prevent her from crying.

"Its okay... he's just asleep."

She nods and continues to stroke his fur.

"Whats your name?" she asks in a cute voice.

"I'm Marv, what's your name pretty girl?"

She was about to reply, when a look of complete terror came across her face.

I quickly turn around and think to myself..

"Impossible! Nobody can sneak up on me that quick!"

Next thing I know, a neardy son of a bitch in a stripped sweater and glasses and sharp nails, is right behind me!

He scratches the hell out my face, but never says a word.

"It was you! You killed Goldie!" I scream before he knocks the hell out of me with a sledgehammer!

Everything gose black...


	2. 2

When I finally woke up I had a massive migraine and my face was bleeding from all those scratches.

I look around and notice that I'm in a room with stone walls and a steal locked door. And only one window way high up on the other side of the room.But what I notice on the wall makes me sick to my stomach. The heads of six dead women are displayed on the wall.

I was so busy staring at the wall that the sound of a little girl crying behind me makes me jump.

It was the same little girl from before, she has her face buried in her hands crying her little eyes out.

Slowly I make my way over to her and gently put my hand on her shoulder. Once again im face to face with those brown eyes.

Its funny.. when most people see my ugly mug, they get scared or disgusted.

But all I could see in those eyes was hope and kndness. Before I know it, she throws herself into my arms and lays her head on my shoulder.

I rub her back tenderly and whisper "Its gonna be okay."

Eventually I get her to stop crying and explain to me exactly what the hell she was doing here.

"I used to live with my mommy and Mickey not to far from here after Daddy died.To make money my mommy would dress in these funny looking clothes and wouldn't come back till late at night.But one day the man with the glasses took me away from Mommy and brought me here. He told me that I would see her again...but my mommy is dead."

She said as she pointed to one of the heads on the wall.

This one in particular had the same black curly hair, and a tattoo of a rose on her cheek.

God, what kind of monster would do such a thing to a sweet angel like her?

I make her face away from the wall and ask "What's your name beautiful?"

"Its Zaeda" she says with a straight face.

"That's a beautiful name, listen to me Zaeda. I'm gonna get us out of here, the man with the glasses wont hurt you anymore."

She nods and watches as climb up the wall.


	3. 3

I pull on the steak bars as hard as I can. I look down at the little angel who looks scared, so I do my best to make small talk.

"So Zaeda.. you wouldn't happen to know where your mommy worked would you?"

Without hesitation she nods and answers, "Mommy worked at a place called Katy's. She would serve people drinks there. Sometimes she wanted to quit, but she had a best friend there zhe didn't want to leave. Her friend was really nice, and she had pretty blonde hair."

Hearing that made my head snap up!

"What was her name? Your mom's Best friend what was her name?!"

"G-Goldie, her name was Goldie." She said with a hint of fear in her voice.

That's all I needed to hear, it was almost as if fate brought this little girl to me.

She begans to speak again, but I shush her as a car approaches.

The driver calls out the name "Kevin!" and that silent bastard gose twards the car.

"I'll see you later Kevin" I say to myself as I rip the bars clean off the wall.

I fall flat on my back and Zaeda runs to my side with a concern look on her face.

I get up, shake it off and let her climb on to my back as we escape through the opening.

We run through the woods, hearing the sounds of guns and a helicopter hovering over us.

"What are we gonna do?" she asks holding onto me tight.

I take her hand and hide her behind a tree.

"Listen to me, I want you to go find that house of yours. And stay there until I come for you."

She nods and dose something noone in their right mind would do. The little girl leaned in and kissed my cheek!

I make sure she's out of sight until I take down the fuckers that were here to kill me.

I take a hatchet and chop them up, until my shirt is drenched in blood! When all of them are dead, I make my way through the woods and try to find this so called house. Where Zeada was supposed to be waiting for me.

Every ounce of me was telling me, that she wasn't safe with me. But as much as I hate to admit it, I was getting attached to her. She's the only one besides Goldie who was nice to me. And I can't just stand by and watch an innocent little girl get killed.

When I was sure thay I was deep enough into the woods, I called out her name.

She comes running into my arms, with that mut fallowing close behind.

"Are you okay Marv? I thought they shot you." She says as she puts her hands on my face.

I shake my head at her, "You silly girl. I can't be killed that easily."

She giggles and hugs me tight, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I pick her up and begin walking away.

But as we walk, Zaeda whispers in my ear "Marv what about Mickey?"

I pull her away so I can look her in the face.

"Mickey has to stay her Angel, he can watch over your house. He'll make sure the bad man doesn't come back."

I can tell by the sad look on her face, that she doesn't wanna leave Mickey.

But she finally agrees and waves goodbye to the wolf as we finally make it out of the woods.


	4. 4

We walk through the pouring rain until we finally make it to Katy's.

I rap my coat around Zeada to keep her wam, and to prevent her from getting sick.

We make our way to the entrance, where some biker douchebag is gaurding the door.

"We don't allow homless people in here. Especially broke down baby daddy's!"

Using my othet hand, I smash the fuck out of the assholes eyeball. He falls back in pain. As we walk through a waitress says, "He's new here Marv. He didn't know."

I continue to hide Zaeda under my coat, until we rech a booth in the back.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I try to dry her off.

She nods, looks around and whispers to me "I wish my mommy still worked here."

I look down at her with pity.I mean Jesus, she was only a four year old little girl. She didn't deserve to lose her mother to a Maniac.

My thoughts are interrupted when hear Zaeda call out "Shelly!"

She gets up from the table and hug the suprised waitress.

"What in the world are you doing here angel?" Shelly asks with concern written all over her face.

"I came here with Marv, he's been taking care of me."

Shelly looks up at me, and I smirk to tell her that it was the truth.

"Zaeda baby, if you go to the back room Nancy will help you pick out some clothes. You're soaked and we don't need you getting sick."

Doing as she was told, Zadea walked off and Shelly sits in the booth with me.

"You wanna tell me what the hell is going on?! Why is Zadea here? And why is she with you?!"

I put my hands up in defense. "Look I'll explain everything in a bit. But im surprised you even know who Zaeda is."

Shelly shrugs, "Zaeda's mother Donna was one of my close friends.When she worked here she wasn't always able to find a babysitter. She would bring Zaeda here, and when any of us girls were on a brake, we would take turns watching her.

But just working here wasn't enough for Donna and Zaeda to get by. So Donna took a second job..as a hooker in old town."

Just like that realization hits me like a blow to the face. Everything Zaeda had said about her mother was true. And if I wasn't mistaken Goldie was also a hooker. But of course that didn't change the way I felt.

We both stopped talking once Zaeda came walking back to us. She was now wearing a long sleeved leopard print shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"Thanks for the clothes Shelly, but I think me and the little lady better get going." I said as I took Zaeda's little hand in mine.

"Please be careful with her Marv, she's only a little girl." Shelly said with a worried look.

"Dont worry Shelly, she's a tough cookie. Anyone who would dare to try to harm her, is gonna have to deal with me."

With that said, Zaeda waves goodbye to Shelly and we walk to the back of the bar. Where I find the most beautiful looking Mercedes-Benz ive ever seen. Wich by luck, some poor idiot left the keys in the ignition.

Putting Zaeda in the back seat and strapping her in. I fired this baby up and drove away with as much speed as I could.

"Marv! Isn't this stealing?!" Zaeda calls out from the back seat.

I smirk and look at her through my rear view mirror.

"Would you rather us get out and walk?"

She shakes her head and looks down at her lap, like I just got after her.

Feeling bad, I smile at her and say "Dont worry Angel, its only stealing if you get caught. I promise."

She smiles back at me, and after a few miles she falls asleep.

Wich is a good thing, because im on my way to Old Town.


	5. 5

I walk away hoping that Zaeda wont wake up anytime soon. I ask around about Goldie and Donna, but none of these hookers give me a straight answer.

Next thing I know, a shot gose off and a bullet gose through my shoulder.

The world spins around me, until everything gose black.

When my eyes are finally open, im tied to a chair, my mouth is pouring with blood.

So much that it is staining my shirt.

I look around to find myself in a room full of hookers. Two are holding Zaeda by her wrists, tears are overflowing from her eyes as she looks at me.

In front of me, is a girl who looks just like Goldie.She knocks the fuck out of me with her pistol!

Zaeda crys out my name and Just laugh to block out the pain.

One hooker calls me crazy, another says "Hit him again Wendy..Harder."

I snap my head up, "Wait a minute, why did she call you Wendy?!"

She garles at me and looks me in the face.

"Because that's my name you ape! Goldie was my sister, my twin sister!"

I look over at Zaeda who had the same shocked expression on her face.

"I guess she was the nice one."

She continues to beat me, and Zaeda crys out "Stop it!" She ignores her and asks me, "Goldie and the other six, where are they?"

I smirk at her, "Would and of you broads let me come near you with this ugly mug?"

The room gose silent again until I speak up.

"Goldie came to me because she thought I could protect her. It was a farm boy named Kevin who killed her...along with the mother of that little girl there. So either help us..or get the hell out of my way."

Wendy aims the gun at me not wanting to believe a word I said. But she pulls back and dosent shoot.

When I was sure that everything was calm, I got up and let the ropes fall off my body.

Everyone in the room is shocked and Wendy says "What the Hell?"

But Once Zaeda saw that I was free, she ran up to me and threw herself in my arms.

I picked her up and let her rest her head on my shoulder.

"You..You sat there and took it. When you could've take my gun away any time you wanted too."

I just shrug at her and pull out a cigarette.

"I wanted to prove a point, plus I dont hurt girls.. Obviously."


	6. 6

***Zaeda's POV***

My little arms wrapped around Marv's neck, my fingers in his scraggly hair. Despite what others say about him, he's the most important person to me right now.

He was basically the only father figure I ever had. Even if he was cold, and a 500 pond walking killing machine.

After we left Old Town, Marv put me in the back of Wendy's car. And covered me with a soft green blanket.

It was soft and comfortable. All I wanted to do was fall asleep. But I knew that if i did id miss out on whatever was gonna happen next.

So I just layed there and listened to the conversation Marv and Wendy were having.

"I remember Donna, her and Goldie were good friends. But I never guessed in a million years that her daughter would end up this way."

Marv nods, "Me neither but it is what it is."

Wendy sighs "Well what are you gonna do with her?"

Marv gives her a dangerous look, "What the hell do you mean by that?!"

Wendy galres, "This kind of Life style isn't safe for a four year old. She could die!"

At this point I was so nervous that I was on the brink of teara. What if Marv agreed with her?

"She's been through enough already, and as far as Im concerned my Angel is staying with me" Said Marv.

Hearing him say that made me so happy. It was good to know that he cared about me enough to keep me.

After we drove around for a while, the three of us walked into a hardware store. Where Marv bought some razor wire and rubber tubing and gloves.

The store clerk, asked if he was stalking up on home security.

Marv just said "You bet your ass" wich made me giggel and Wendy roll her eyes.

Eventually we made it back to the farm. Marv grabs his weapons and tells me and Wendy to wait in the car.

I protest and say I wanna go with him! Kevin was the one who killed my mommy after all.

But Marv firmly says No and says this is something a four year old shouldn't see.

"If im not back in 20 minutes, you two fet the hell out of here."

I was about to protest again, not seeing Marv again would be unbearable.

But Wendy spoke up before me. "Kill him for us Marv...kill him good."

Marv smirks, "I won't let you down girls."

My heart leaps in my chest as I watch Marv run twards the farm.

I tell myself to calm down and sit in the backseat.


	7. 7

(Still Zaeda's POV)

After about 10 minutes pass, I begin to get worried.

"Shouldn't we go look for him?"

Wendy just sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"He could be in danger! We gotta go help him!" I pleaded.

"Im sure he has everything under control! And even if we did go back there youd just be in the way!" she snapped.

I galred at her, "Just because im four doesn't mean I cant help him!"

She smirked at me, "And after he's done killing Kevin, you knows whats gonna happen to him don't you?"

I was speechless and shook my head no.

"If he gets caught, he'll be taken to jail and once he's there he'll die in the electric chair. And then you'll be left all alone on the streets."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. How dare she even say that about Marv! Or me!"

I couldn't even stand to be around her! So to cool off, I got out of the car.

"Where are you going?!" she asked.

"I have to pee!" I snapped back.

When I was sure she wasn't watching me, I took off like a speeding bullet. Ignoring the pain in my arms from the stratches that tree branches were giving me.

Soom enough I made it to the barn and avoided the razor wire that Marv had set up.

I hid behind a nearby tree and watched and Kevin and Marv through punches at each other. And I nearly had to hold back a scream as Kevin scratched Marvs arm causing it to bleed.

But being the smart man that Marv is, he cuffed Kevin to his wrist. Spit in his face, and punched the living hell out of him!

Kevin layed there unconscious, as marv fired up a cigarette and blew out the smoke from his lungs.

I wanted to come out of my hiding spot and get the hell out of here.

But Wendy came out of nowhere, and aimed the gun at Kevins head.

"Let me do it Marv! She was my sister, let me finish him."

Marv galred at her and said "You weren't supposed to come down here Wendy! And where the hell is Zaeda?!"

"How the hell should I know?! She ran off, it's for the best. She was just in the way."

Im not sure, but once she said that I could've swore I saw Marv's eyes go blood red. Next thing I knew Marv raised his fist and knocked out Wendy.

Uncuffing himself from Kevin, Marv picked her up and made his way back to the car.


	8. 8

Thinking that he would leave me here, I ran to catch up to him.

When he made it to the car and Wendy was back in the car. I hugged Marvs legs and ignored the smell of fresh blood on him.

He kneeled down and looked at me with an angry look.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Why didn't you stay in the car like I told you?!"

I looked down at my feet and told him exactly what Wendy had told me.

His face softened and he ran his fingers through my hair.

"She had no right saying that to you Angel.But you might be safer in a orphanage than with me. Im a murdering bastard for God's sake."

"I Dont Care!!!" I screamed in frustration. "All I want is to stay with you! I don't care if you kill people. You're the only one who's ever taken care of me! Please Marv, dont leave me." I said while looking up at him with angry tears in my eyes.

Without warning, Marv picked me up and held me.

"I dont want to leave you angel, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Ive made it this far haven't I?"

He shook his head and kissed me back.

"Alright you little smart ass, but what I'm about to do next ia not something you should see. It will give you nightmares."

Doing as I was told, I sat behind a tree and listend.

From what I could hear, Marv was slicing up Kevin with his Hatchet and braking the rubber tubes.

Soon enough the smell of blood was in the air and the sound of growling caught my attention. It was Mickey!

I wanted to turn around and see my puppy again. But what I heard next made me wanna gag.

Mickey was chewing up Kevin's flesh. Marv of course was very happy with what was going on. Because I heard him say "That's a good dog Mickey."

When Mickey was finally done eating, he fallowed my scent and sat with me behind the tree.He layed on my lap and I strocked his fur even if it had blood on it.

I sat there wondering how Kevin could be so quiet. How could he not be screaming from the pain?

I was so busy thinking about this, that when Marv came to find me my skin turned ice cold.

Marv had Kevins severed head in his hand.

"What are you gonna do with him?" I asked, knowing my body was shaking in fear.

"Dont worry about it, say goodbye to your mutt and lets get going."

I nod and wrap my arms around Mickey's neck.

He licks my face, possibly leaving behind streaks of blood and saliva.

But I ignore it and make a promise to come back for him someday.

I watch Mickey run off, before I catch up with Marv at the car.


	9. 9

The car ride was silent.

I sit shotgun, as Wendy lays in the backseat unconscious. And Kevin's head is bouncing around in the trunk.

We eventually pull up to a house that is very familiar to me.

Its Nancy's house.

Out of all the girls that mommy worked with, Nancy was always the nicest.

When she saw me and Marv on her doorstep, she greets us with a big smile.

She wraps me in a hug and kisses my cheek. She offers Marv a beer and asks who Wendy is after he lays her on the couch.

I sit on the floor watching some weird cartoon as Marv and Nancy talk about what will happen next.

I did my best to keep my eyes open, but eventually I let sleep over take my body.

A few hours later, I wake up to an empty living room.

I began to panic and call out for Marv and Nancy. But I get no reply, I begin to cry hit a note in the coffee table catches my attention.

I quickly pick it up, wipe away the tears and read it.

" _Dear Zaeda_ _You fell asleep, so me and Nancy decided not to disturbe you._ _I went to finish something that needed to get done._ _Nancy went to Old Town to drop off Wendy._ _We should both be back by morning._ _Dont worry Angel, I promise to come back for you._ _Love-Marv"_

Reading that put me at ease, but I hated the idea of being alone.

To pass time,I began to explore Nancy's apartment. Even though I had been there a couple of times. I had never really been inside every room before.

I chose to go into her bedroom,and found an old photo album on the floor.

It was mostly filled with with pictures of Nancy when she was little. But at one point I found an old photo of my mom and me.

We both looked so happy in each other's arms. I couldn't bring myself to just leave it here. So carefully,I folded it and put it in my pocket.

I even found one picture of Marv and decided id keep that one for myself too.

But as I did the front door of the apartment opend. I ran to the front, hopeing to see both of my friends.

But only Nancy greated me.

I put aside my disappointment and hugged her legs.

I expected her to hug me back, but instead she just looked down at me with a sad face.

"Whats wrong? Where's Marv?" I asked.

Nancy kneeled down and said ,"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this sweetie. But...Marv was shot tonight."

Once I heard that it was as if the world crumbled around me.

"No...who shot him?!"

"The police caught him killing a powerful man and he was shot down. There is no possible way he survived."

At this point I couldn't take it anymore! I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried my eyes out.

I cried so much that I didn't care if I lived or died.

Nancy did her best to comfort me, but it did no good. Marv was gone now...

I had nothing left.


	10. 10

***7 Years Later*** **(Marv's POV)**

I dont remember how I got here, last thing I remember was being in the back of a police car.

I look to my left and there it is, wrecked and the bodies of two policemen are in it.

Many people think I'm dead, I was supposed to fry in the electric chair.

Wish I would've, for the longest time Ive wished that I was dead.

But now all I wanna do before I die is just get this feeling of regret off my shoulders.

The regret of leaving my angel alone. Of letting her believe that I've been dead this whole time.

Now that I was a free man, I decided right then and there that I would search for her.

 ***** From what Nancy had told me, Zaeda was living with her for a while. But after the death of her cop boyfriend Hartigan, she became an alcoholic. A self harming, viloent, stripper.

To get away from all of that, Zaeda ran away from Nancy's.

By god, the kid was only 11 years old!

But knowing her, I knew the one place she would've gone. That little house in the woods she called home.

After shaking myself off from the crash,I made my way twards the area.

It hadn't changed much, the farm was still standing.

But the smell of corpses no longer lingerd in the air.

When I found the house, my heart began to beat ten times as fast. I go inside and the first thing I notice is all the newspaper's on the floor. And the articles on the walls.

They start from my arrest and the last one is about my so called death.

Next to them is an old picture of me and Zaeda's mother.

I guess I really did mean alot to her, just as much as her mother did.

On the floor was a mattress with an old blanket covering it. Sound asleep on it was a very old and shedding Mickey.

Just as I reached down to touch him, I heard the sound of a gun click against my back.

"Hand's up Mother Fucker."

Says a sweet yet assertive voice.

I did as she told me to do and just smirked.

"You know,a little girl like you really shouldn't be using such bad words."

Even though she wasn't facing me, I could feel her angry eyes burning into my back.

"I may be little, but I can still kick your ass. Now bacl away from my dog before I pump your guts full of lead."

At this point that smirk that I had been hiding was now a smile. And that smile was now turning into a laugh.

"Why the hell are you laughing?! You tjink its funny to have everything you love taken from you?! That dog is all I have left."

I swallow my laughter and ask her if I can turn around and face her.

"Good idea, let me put one right between your eyes!"

I shake my head at her, "Stop it, You're better than this Zaeda."

Once I said her name, I could feel her hand start to tence up.

"How..how do you know my name?" she asks.

I slowly turn around and show her my face. Her eyes widened and begin to fill with tears.

"B-But..your dead..you were killed that night."

I kneeled down to be at eyelevel with her and she lowers her gun.

"Are you kidding me? I can't die that easily, I'm made of steal."

She reaches up and touches my ugly face.I put my hand over her's and study how different she looks now.

She's still skinny, around 4'9, her hair is curly at the ends and is to her lower back. She's wearing a torn black dress, ripped fishnet stockings, black convers. And on her face is a temporary rose tattoo that is chipping off.

Tears stream down her face before she wrapps her arms around my neck and hugs me so tight.

I countie to hold her as she sobs her heart out.

Eventually she sucks it up and smiles at me.

We sit down on her matress,I light up a cigarette and she strokes Mickey's fur.

"So after all theses years, your still in the same place where I found you."

Zaeda nods, "Its the only place ive ever called home. Plus mommy is buried her." She sighs and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Ive missed you, a part of me knew you would come back. But im just so used to people leaving me that I told myself to accept your death."

Hearing that nearly broke my heart, this little girl had been through enough.

"I made you a promise Angel, and I always keep my promises."

With happy tears, she looks up at me with a smile.

Since then, me and Zaeda have been living together. We fixed up her house and made it a real home.

She's like the daughter I never thought id have. And I swear that as long as I live, I will always protect my Angel.

 **The End.**


End file.
